<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¡Boom! Sorpresa by Nathy_Marisson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739313">¡Boom! Sorpresa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson'>Nathy_Marisson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Estoy probando como se ven las imagenes aqui, Luzplay, M/M, Social Media, Social Media AU, se ven chidas por lo menos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Auron descubre que la primera planta de su casa fue destruida y va a preguntarle a Luzu que cojones pasó.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>AuronPlay/LuzuGames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>¡Boom! Sorpresa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Social Media!Canon divergente: es decir que parte del canon de Karmaland, pero se cuenta a través de Social media.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>